A Whole New World
by cufaoilcailin
Summary: This is my first fic.Seth Clearwater finally sees the girl hes been waiting for when she dissapears.Will he be able to find the girl who now means everything to him and if he does will she accept him for what he is? Please give it a chance and review!S/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fic so please give it a chance and read it. Its set a couple of months after Eclipse but Bella didn't get back with Edward as Jacob imprinted on her. More of the background will be revealed in the story later on. This is a fic about one of my favourite characters Seth and was just an idea that popped into my head one day.**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and all its Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I own nothing but a love for the wolf pack.**

Niamh POV

I loved this new room; it was at the very back of the house looking out into the dense green forest and I really loved the forest, every time I looked at it I was like I was in a movie it felt surreal, we didn't have anything like it at home so to be surrounded by the giant evergreen trees on three sides was just out of this world. I had spent a lot of time sitting by the window looking out at the forest, trying to get over the homesickness that suddenly overcame me last week. I knew I would miss home but I hadn't expected to miss it so quickly but when you realise your family is thousands of miles away its hits you hard, well it did for me anyway. I mean I was loving getting to my aunt Kate and her family. She was my mums sister and had moved to Washington when she was only twenty one I had only meant her once before and I was enjoying spending time with her family especially her twin 12 year old daughters but it wasn't the same.

I had been in Washington for two and a half weeks and Kate had dragged me somewhere new everyday. I had been all over Seattle shopping and doing the usual tourist stuff, I understood why Kate had been rushing me around so much she was just trying to get me to fall in love with America and to try make it feel like home but so far it just felt like a great place for a holiday.

Today was the first day Kate was working so I was going to use the freedom to explore the local area a bit more. I set off right after breakfast and drove to the nearest town, Forks. I still couldn't help but laugh every time I thought about the name it was so strange. I saw a small tourist store in the centre of the town so I decided it was as good as anyplace to start. I walked in and was immediately disappointed the store was practically empty except for a few framed picture of the town for sale and a display stand full of brochures. The only person in the store was a short spotty teenager he must have been a year or two younger than me, he looked up at me looking really surprised he must not get a lot of customers. I started to look through the display stand when a shiny brown and green brochure caught my eye. I knew the moment I saw it how I would be spending my day. It was a brochure for the Quileute Visitor Centre on a nearby reservation. It looked amazing and I loved history so I knew it would be perfect for my day of exploration especially since all I knew about Native Americans were from my Dads old movies. I turned to the guy behind the counter, he was staring at me sort of strangely he must not of understood my excitement but he seemed thrilled to give me directions. I jumped into my aunt's truck that she was letting me drive for the day running my fingers over its shiny black exterior as I did. I started the car and followed the directions I had been given driving the same way I had been since the start of the week, slowly. I still couldn't believe that I was allowed to drive, before coming over here I had forgotten that people could drive at sixteen in the states and I still felt like I could be pulled over at any second. Thank God it was automatic I didn't even want to think how hard it would have been learning to drive without it in two weeks.

I was driving by the edge of the forest when a welcome to La Push sign caught my eye and I turned in and continued to follow the directions I had been given. Surprisingly they led me right to the entrance to the visitor centre. Wow I hadn't expected shorty to have given me reliable instructions. I parked the truck carefully, jumped out and walked towards the doors.

A bell rang above my head as I opened the door and a beautiful girl looked up from where she was stacking highly polished carvings on a shelf. Immediately I felt a rush of jealousy fill me as I took in her dark skin and long, shiny, ebony hair. Oh what I wouldn't do to look like that. As she turned around to face me I stifled a gasp when I saw the other side of her face. She had vicious pink scars running from her eye down her face and disappearing into her sweater. Somehow though they didn't take away from her beauty at all. I realised I had been staring and the women looked at me with what seemed like a strange mixture of surprise, confusion and joy. She quickly replaced it with a warm smile. 'Hi, I'm Emily' she said 'can I help you?' 'I'm Niamh' I replied quietly, silently cursing my shyness. 'I'm new around here and I saw these brochures and well I was kinda hoping that maybe I could look around or talk to someone maybe I mean if that's ok…I trailed off after realising I had been rambling. Ugh I always do that when I'm nervous. Emily just laughed lightly 'Of course, my shift is actually just over but Old Quil, one of the tribal elders arrived a few minutes ago and I'm sure he'd like to have someone new to tell all his stories to'. I let out a deep breath that I hadn't even realised I was holding. 'That would be great, thanks'. Emily disappeared out the back so I started to look around. One of the walls was filled with shelves and shelves of beautiful carvings and jewellery that was obviously hand made. The other wall was covered with photographs and drawing of men and women who were clearly Quileute. The two walls led to a huge glass window. The view shocked me, there was a beach just below me I hadn't realised I was anywhere near the ocean. Once again I knew how I would spend part of my day.

I was running my fingers over a stunning wooden carving of a wolf howling, whoever had made it must have been highly skilled, I could nearly feel its soft fur and read the emotions in its intelligent eyes, when a voice behind me made me jump. 'You like our wolves young one?' I nodded silently and turned to face an old man with weathered russet skin that was filled with wrinkles. He had his long grey hair in two braids that fell over his shoulders. I towered over him but I could tell by his voice and stature that in his prime he had been a strong powerful man but now he was bent over a wooden cane and all he had left was his voice that was filled with obvious knowledge and pride of his people. He looked at me curiously, 'Emily tells me you want to learn of our people'. 'Yes, I'd love to' I managed to stutter out; still I shock from his sudden entrance. He stared at me for a few moments, nodded and then motioned for me to follow him. Whatever he had decided I must have passed the test. He led me to a sketch of a Quileute warrior and began 'The Quileute have always been a small people…'

I spent hours listening to him speaking of the history of his tribe, as he spoke he showed me pictures on the wall of the past chiefs of the tribe and he finished up with a photo of the present chief a strong, distinguished man in a wheelchair, Billy Black. He had the same wise look in his eyes as old Quil. I said my thanks and goodbyes to the old man who I learned wasn't as grumpy and gruff as he pretended to be with promises that I would return soon.

I strolled down to the beach, pulled off my shoes, rolled up my favourite pair of jeans and began to walk at the edge of the water. I began to think back on all of the stories that I had just heard and one in particular stuck in my mind. The legends of the protectors and the cold ones. My imagination ran wild and images of wolves racing through the forests chasing the evil blood drinking monsters and protecting their people ran through my mind. I was so absorbed in these thoughts that the next thing I knew I had walked into a dark bare muscled chest. 'Oh I'm so sorry' I apologised into his chest and that's when it hit me this man was huge. I had always been considered abnormally tall at six foot but this man and the identical man beside him were way taller. That's when I really took them in. My eye trailed from the top of their denim cut offs, up their identical eight packs to their hard muscled chests to the identical tattoos on their biceps and finally up to their faces. Whoa these guys were hot, as in weak at the knees hot. I saw the smug smiles on their faces and met their twinkling laughing eyes. Oh my god I had been ogling them and they knew it. What was wrong with me! I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and they both chuckled at my embarrassment. They must have been a few years older than my sixteen years and they had to be twins, I couldn't tell them apart.

The twin on the right smiled 'that's alright sweetheart no harm no foul'. Okay I had to be daydreaming, take deep breaths Niamh, it looks like their flirting but that doesn't make sense, guys don't flirt with me especially not older guys that look like that. I could feel my face getting redder, 'Um, well sorry again' I went to move past them when the other twin placed his hand on my arm. His dark skin was so warm I nearly flinched with the heat. 'Sorry babe but this beach is actually private'. It was only then that I noticed the gathering of gorgeous topless guys and stunning girls around a bonfire a little bit behind the twins. 'Oh no I'm so sorry I thought first beach was for the public'. 'It is, this is second beach if you started out on first beach then you must have been walking for a long time'. I looked around suddenly realising for the first time how dark it was getting. The twin on the right began to speak 'anyway I'm Brady and this is Collin' he pointed to the other. I was about to try and say my name confidently when I heard a familiar voice call it. 'Niamh'.

**So there's the end of the first chapter ill try to update as soon as possible and I promise that Seth will be making his appearance very soon. Can anyone guess where she's from or who's calling her on the beach? Please review and let me know what you think, bad, good, ok? Anything just to let me know that there's people interested in it.**

**Cufaoilcailin **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is chapter two of A Whole New World. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. This ones in Seth's POV as promised. Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**Seth POV**

Ugh, I was so happy that this day was nearly over; I thought it was never going to end. I was in the back of the car on the way back from my uncle's big wedding anniversary party on the Makah Res with Mom and Leah. Mom had made us come and the whole day had just been awkward and uncomfortable at least for me it had, Leah had a great time flirting shamelessly with a never-ending line of guys trying to talk to her. Everyone had just stared at me though all day long, I couldn't help being 6' 5'' and built like a tank, I was a wolf for crying out loud.

Mom had even made me wear a stupid, itchy shirt and tie, which just felt wrong I hadn't worn a shirt since school ended three weeks ago. To make my day even worse Mom kept introducing me to what seemed like every girl in Makah. I knew she was hoping I would imprint and so did Leah which of course made Leah shoot me death glares. Every time I spoke to a girl I could feel her burning a hole in the back of my head. I understood why she did it though, she still hates imprinting and even though she isn't as downright mean and bitchy to Sam, Emily and the other imprints as she used to be she was still bitter and uncomfortable around them all.

After a long day of strange girls throwing themselves at me- I mean I think I was actually related to some of them- and not being able to eat as much as I wanted I was looking forward to going to the bonfire with the pack tonight and just hanging out.

We hadn't all been together just for fun for a while now, three months at least. After we defeated the newborn army a few months back, things settled down and everyone had gone back to their normal lives or well as normal as you can be when you explode in to a giant furry dog. It was fine for the guys with imprints but I really missed being around the pack everyday. I had even started to hang out with Embry recently and we both agreed on one thing, we wanted to imprint. After seeing how happy all the pack couples were we couldn't help but want it too. Leah and the twins had no wish to imprint at all, Leah still wasn't even sure if she could and she was still too hung up on Sam to even try start a relationship and the twins were far too busy taking advantage of the muscled bodies they got after their supernatural growth spurt to even consider settling down, they were making the most of their new looks and were well on their way to replacing Paul and Quil as the biggest flirts in La Push.

I caught Leah staring at me in the reflection of the mirror a rarely used concerned look on her face. 'You feel alright bro?' 'Yeah Lee I'm fine' I tried to answer in my usual happy tone but I just couldn't. I am usually upbeat and I like to look on the positive side of thing but being in Makah today had just put me in a bad mood and I just couldn't wait to get home. One very long hour later Mom let me and Leah jump out at the edge at the forest. I grabbed a pair of shorts from my bag, stripped and we phased. Leah was the fastest in the pack and she set off to the beach at top speed so I was soon left alone. I loped slowly towards the beach parking lot, the bad mood I was in all day slowly evaporated away. I phased back and quickly pulled my shorts on. I passed through the familiar cars and made my way down the path to the beach. It felt so right to be here. I really must have been spaced out because I nearly walked straight in to a girl who was kneeling down pulling her shoes on.

I began to apologise for almost knocking her over when she looked up at me. I froze. Everything stopped; there was nothing in my world but her. I stared deeply into her bright blue eyes and just got lost in the new feelings of joy, content and devotion. I could feel all the bonds that connected me to the pack, Leah, Mom shrinking to small threads and suddenly it was like massive steel cables were now joining me to the girl in front of me. She was my world, my everything. I realised then what had happened, I imprinted. I unwillingly broke eye contact and closed my eyes. I breathed in her scent to try and calm the wolf inside me who wanted to howl with joy at the finding at our soul mate. She was the best thing I had ever smelt. Her scent was so familiar but so new. It was like trees and rain but unlike what I had ever smelt before in La Push. My wolf was now under control and was desperately pleading with me to look at her again. I gave into him and opened my eyes but she was gone.

I turned on my heels as fast as I could. Where was she! My wolf started to go wild at the sudden loss of our mate. I was about to breakdown when I realised, I could smell her. Of course! How thick was I, I could track her. My nose jumped up like it would when I was phased and I began to run, following her beautiful scent to the parking lot but seconds later when I got there it was deserted. Her trail stopped and all I could smell was petrol and the familiar scents of the pack. I fell to my knees and my wolf took control. Within a second I was phased and howling in pain.

I couldn't think, I couldn't move all I could see was her bright blue eyes. Goddammit I couldn't even think of what she looked like except for those eyes. She was gone I didn't even know her and yet the loss of her was tearing a hole in my heart. My wolf was still in control of my body and his emotions were racing. Anger, at us for letting her get away. Pain, crippling pain when he realised we might not see her again and finally deep down a sense of peace at being whole even if it was only for a moment.

All I, the man could think was gone, she was gone.

**Poor Seth! Please review and let me know what you think. Update coming soon.**

**Cufaoilcailin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three of A Whole New World. I'd like to say huge thank you to A Rose's Blush for my first ever review! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Emily POV**

It was so good to have everyone together again. I hadn't really realised 'till now, looking around the bonfire just how much I had missed being around the pack everyday and being 'the pack mom'. It had been amazing to spend some quality time with Sam but my little house just felt too quiet after months of wolves running in and out of it at all hours of the day and night, raiding my fridge. All of us imprints were around the fire getting the food ready for our mates. The guys and Leah were spread around the sand throwing a football back and forth .Seth was the only one not here yet. I was lost in a little world of my own when I heard Bella behind me. 'Hey Em, did you bring the drinks?'' 'Oh no, I left them on the porch''. I ran to my bag and grabbed my keys. 'I'll just go back and get them, see you in a few minutes'' I replied. I turned around to try spot Sam to let him know I was leaving when I saw that girl from the centre this morning staring at the ground as she walked.

She was in a daze and walked straight into Brady who looked like he had been waiting for her to reach him. I could see their mouths moving and her cheeks began to flush red. Oh those boys, what were they saying to that poor girl, embarrassing her no doubt. I began to make my way over to them to save her from those flirts. She was such a shy girl and at the moment was looking very uncomfortable. As I got closer to them I heard the twins telling her that the beach was private. She had walked all the way from first beach!

I thought back to this morning to try and remember her name. 'Niamh!'' I called out to her. She moved to look at me from behind the boys. 'Hey Emily''. She was looked at me the same way she did this morning, as if my scars weren't even there and there wasn't even a trace of pity or disgust on her face. No one had ever looked at me like that, it had taken all of the pack a few days at least for them to get used to them like that. I liked this girl.

'Do you need a ride back to your truck, I'm heading back that way now anyway'' I said dangling my keys. I could see the relief in her face 'That would be great!'' she cried. 'It's nothing, take your time, I'll wait in the car it's the grey Volkswagen''. 'Thanks I'll be right up''.

She turned backed to the boys who were glaring at me with disappointment in their eyes. I stifled a laugh at their expressions and headed up to my car. I sat and waited. What was taking so long? Those cheeky pups were probably still flirting. A few minutes later, she opened the door and sat in beside me with a stunned and confused expression on her face. What do those the pups do! I didn't understand it but suddenly I felt oddly protective of this pretty girl. I started the car and began to drive.

'Niamh, are you ok?'' She turned to me and replaced the dazed expression in her eyes with a warm smile. 'I'm great, thanks again for this Emily''. I smiled back at her, she had the loveliest accent but I had no idea where it was from. 'Its no problem, I'm going home and I live this way anyway'' I replied.

'So did you enjoy your day with Old Quil?'' I had seen him before the bonfire before the bonfire and there had been an unusually happy smile on his usual grumpy face and I now had a feeling that it had something to do with the shy girl sitting beside me.

'Oh I did, it was amazing, he tells the best stories I have ever heard'' she said enthusiastically. 'Well if you liked them, then you should come back to La Push next weekend. Every year we have a festival where tourists come to buy our home made traditional crafts and listen to the legends. There's games, food, bonfires, the whole works''. 'Wow, that sounds great, I might just do that''

I pulled up to the visitor centre parking lot. 'Thanks for the ride Emily, see you soon''. I hoped I would see her again. I said goodbye and drove in the direction of home.

**Sam POV**

I was chasing Jared down the beach trying to tackle him when he suddenly stopped dead, and turned to walk back towards the bonfire without as much as a glance at me. I picked up the football he had dropped and yelled at him. 'Jared, what the hell man?'' he turned to look at me and smirked. 'Foods ready''. All the guys heard him and we all turned to jog up to the girls, pushing and shoving each other as we went. I got distracted trying to see my Emily, where was she? , when the twins who both had a firm grip on each other nearly knocked me down. They fell on the sand in front of me and gave them my best Alpha stare. They looked up at me sheepishly and apologised at the same time. Freaky twin shit. I walked past them but I could still hear them arguing over some hot chick they had seen earlier.

I reached the bonfire and turned to Rachel and Kim, who were snuggling up to their imprints. 'Hey where's Emily?'' 'She just went home to get the drinks, she'll be right back'' Kim replied. Satisfied with her answer I grabbed a hot dog and sat down to listen to Claire scold Quil for using a 'mean' word. Everyone was chatting a way when we heard an agonising howl.

'Seth!'' Leah jumped from her seat and sprinted towards the tree line. All of the wolves jumped up and went to follow. 'Twins stay with the girls, everyone else, c'mon!''. We raced to the forest. I was confused, that howl didn't mean vampire activity, it was a howl of pure pain. A sense of dread filled me, what could have happened to Seth.

We phased and nearly sunk to our knees with the strength behind Seth's painful emotions.

_Gone! She's gone! Where! Have to find her! Gone! Nooo !- _Seth

_Seth, calm down! What happened? Are you hurt? _– Leah

_Gone! She's gone!_ – Seth

I realised there was no threat but with everyone's thoughts running wild I couldn't concentrate.

_Everyone phase back except for Leah! _ I ordered in my Alpha timbre.

They all obeyed and I tried to figure out what was wrong. Seth's mind just kept repeating the same thoughts, that someone was gone. I saw the image of bright blue eyes flashing repeatedly and I could smell a strange combination of trees and rain. I could feel the crippling pain he was in but I couldn't see any injuries.

_Leah, what's wrong with him?_

_Sam, I think he imprinted…_ – Leah

The moment she said imprint, Seth's memories rolled through our minds. I saw the familiar earth shattering moment that he had experienced when he looked at those blue eyes. Yep, definitely an imprint. Seth's next thought was of opening his eyes to see nothing and of running to the parking lot to find it empty. I understood then who was gone, his imprint and I understood why he was in such pain.

_Seth, it will be okay. What did she look like? We might know her._

_I can't remember Sam, I can't see her face, just those eyes. She's gone!_ – Seth

I could hear the pain behind those words and soon it turned to anger. Seth was furious at himself.

_Seth, I'll help you her, we'll all help you. We WILL find her. Just try to calm down and phase back._ – Leah

She continued to try calm him down in a caring and gentle tone that was reserved for her little brother. I remembered when she always used to sound like that back when we were-

_Grr! Shut it Sam! _– Leah

It was working, slowly he was calming down. I could do nothing to help him phase back, an alpha order wouldn't work when it came to an imprint. He began to regain control of his wolf and he stopped running but his mind was still replaying his memories over and over again. Twenty minutes later he suddenly phased back and I soon followed. Leah stayed in her wolf form and made a sound that I recognised as a laugh. What was funny. She motioned between me and Seth and I realised we were both completely naked and standing right in front of her. I turned around but Seth didn't seem to care. He was on his knees trying to fight back the sobs rattling though his chest. I heard footsteps behind us, Embry.

He had three pairs of shorts and a shirt for Leah. 'We're all just lucky Kim and Bella still keep a supply of clothes in their cars, you should have seen their faces when we all arrived back in our birthdays suits'' he joked trying to lighten the mood but his eyes were on Seth's hunched over form with a concerned look on his face. He handed me the shorts and threw some to Leah. ' Is he okay man?'' he said looking at me.

'Not really, I'll explain later'. He nodded at me at turned to go back to the beach.

I pulled on the shorts and tuned back to Leah who was dressed and trying to get Seth to stand up to put his shorts on. She had to drag him up he was barely moving and I could her desperate whimpers coming from him.

'Leah, bring him home, I'll come over as soon as I let Jake know what happened, he can tell everyone else.'' She nodded and through his arm over her shoulder, supporting him. His whimpering got louder as she pulled him through the trees.

I sighed and turned to find Jake. Things were going to get bad for Seth if we didn't find that girl soon. My chest tightened at the thoughts of losing my Emily. I sped up wanting to get back to her but as I got closer I couldn't see her. She still must be at home.

'Jake, come here''. He ran over and I explained quickly that Seth had imprinted but had no idea who she was or where she was. As I spoke he kept glancing at Bella and I knew like me he was thinking about what would happen if he lost his imprint. When I finished I turned to go to the Clearwater's. This was going to be a long night.

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story and adding it to their alerts.**

**I hope I managed the pack mind well.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Cufaoilcailin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Elizabetch, Scratch1892, Vogelflip123 for adding me on their favourites list. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, if I did it would be all about the pack.**

**Niamh POV**

'Beth, please just pick a colour!'' I found myself getting impatient with my little cousin. The twins had begged me to paint their nails, Beth wanted a different colour on each finger and at the moment couldn't decide between rose pink or party purple for her pinkie. 'Fine, don't get your knickers in a twist….the pink one!''. She was a 12 year old with the attitude of a teenager. The exact opposite of her twin Annie, who was much more even tempered. 'Good choice, sorry I snapped, I'm just not feeling great''. Are you sick, Niamh'' Annie's concerned voice piped up from the sofa in front of the TV. 'No, no I'm fine just a little tired' I reassured her. Truth was I hadn't felt right the last few days. I had a dull ache in my chest that just wouldn't fade no matter what I tried, nothing would ease the pain. It had started the night I left the beach.

Thinking of the beach made me think of the man I had seen on the path. He had stood in front of me with his eyes shut, giving me a chance to stare unnoticed. I had thought the twins on the beach were good looking but they didn't compare to him. He was beautiful even though the description sounded strange it was true, he was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. He had just stood there silently taking deep breaths and it kind of freaked me out so I just stood up and walked by him. He hadn't left my mind though. I was spending a lot of time recalling his amazing body, muscles that looked like silk over steel…...STOP DAYDREAMING. I shook my head to try shake the pointless thoughts out of my mind. That man was way out of my league even in a daydream plus he must be five years older than me at least. I needed to stop thinking of him.

There was also some truth in what I told Annie, I hadn't been sleeping well and I knew it wasn't just unease at being in a new bed because I had been sleeping fine up until that night. Now strange dreams kept me up half the night. They were always exactly the same and they were starting to freak me out. Usually my dreams, if I had any, were just a confusing mess that I couldn't remember in the morning but these dreams were vivid and clear and I could every detail when I woke

_**DREAM**_

'_C'mon I know you're here''. I was walking through the thick forest, brushing my fingers through the leaves as I walked, I was alone but I felt safe, at ease. 'You won't scare me this time, I'll find you first!'' I called out laughing loudly. A flash of brown in front of me made me freeze. I held my breath and watched the tree about fifteen yards in front of me. I smiled and ran towards it as fast as I could. I rounded the tree and dived, but I never hit the ground, instead my arms wrapped around the neck of a giant, furry wolf the size of a horse. I should've ran screaming from it but I knew this wolf. Its fur was warm, thick and soft and was a beautiful sandy brown. It reminded me of the sand on first beach. It turned its giant head to look down at me. Its mouth hanging open in what I could swear was a grin. I looked up to meet its eyes. I had seen those eyes before but I couldn't think of where. These eyes looked human. 'I told you I'd find you'' I snuggled into his side and grasped his fur in my hands. 'I'll always find you''. We lay in silence together and just looked and listened to the forest._

_**END DREAM**_

I didn't understand these dreams, it must have been my subconscious remembering the stories that Old Quil had told me. Maybe it was just brought on by the stress of being away from home. Whatever it was, though I didn't understand them, a small part of me didn't want these dreams to stop.

'There Beth, your finished'' I said putting the last coat of polish on. She squealed excitedly. 'Thank you!'' she cried and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and smiled. I had gotten close to the girls in the last two weeks and they had made settling in here much easier. They reminded me of my sister, my family, my home.

**Leah POV **

I barged straight into Seth's room, slamming the door and flicking in the light. Seeing him like this was killing me, he was my baby brother and as much as I gave him shit, I loved him to bits. The last few days had been so hard. He alternated from moments of pure emotional anger and sadness, where he would shout, destroy things then sob into my shoulder, and moments like this, when he would sit in his room in the dark and wouldn't speak to anyone. For me the silence was worse. He had spent hours that night trying to find her scent at the parking lot but what might have been there had been washed away with the rain.

Before all this had happened I wanted Seth never to imprint, I didn't want his choices to be taken away from him like mine were. The imprint was destroying him, we had never really seen what would happen if a wolf was kept away from his imprint. Sure Sam had tried to fight it-not hard enough I thought bitterly- but he gave into the pull, this situation had never happened before and I knew that none of us could understand what Seth was going through. He was in so much pain that no one but me and Sam could stand to be phased with him. Me, because I'd do anything to help Seth and Sam because he felt it was his duty to help. It was probably for the best, Seth's wolf was on edge and extremely territorial. He trusted my wolf fully but still was unsure about Sam. Quil had made the mistake of phasing in yesterday with him and nearly lost his left ear because of it. It made no difference to Seth that Quil was imprinted, he was looking at everyone as a threat, as something that might be keeping him from his mate.

All that the rest of the pack and imprints knew was that he had imprinted on his way to the bonfire, there was nothing any of them could do to help and there was nothing more Sam and I could do. We knew she wasn't from the Res and we had searched Forks and PA for her scent. We even brought Seth the Forks High Yearbook to see if he could recognise any of the eyes but he found nothing.

Seeing him look through all of the pictures of the girls in Forks got me thinking. Maybe I could give him some of his choices back. That was why I was barging into his room.

'Seth sit up, we need to talk'' I kicked the end of his bed.

'Leah, please just leave me alone''

'No Seth, I have an idea''

He shot up from the corner of his bed and jumped onto the floor.

'What? Do you know where to find her? What is it?''

'Stop, just listen to me, you know how I don't exactly like the whole imprinting thing''. That was putting it lightly. He nodded nervously.

'Well I was thinking, your imprint could be anyone right? It could be a kid, a married women, a mother. Maybe without the imprint you might not have liked her at all, maybe she's not so pretty or kind, hey maybe she's a complete bitch''.

He growled in warning. 'Leah…''

'Just listen, this separation is your opportunity to get some choices here. C'mon Seth tell me what you want her to be like, what kind of women would you choose, what kind of women could you love. So when you do find her and I'm sure you will, you'll be able to see her more clearly, you might not be blinded by the imprint because maybe without it you wouldn't have taken a second glance at this girl''.

'Leah, it doesn't matter, even already she's my everything, my –

I cut him off. 'Okay, I get it, you world, your universe whatever. Please Seth, tell me what you want, who do _you _want, without all this imprint bullshit, if you could hand pick your mate what would she be like…Seth, tell me!''

He looked down quiet but focused, he looked more like himself than he had all week. It seemed like hours later but in reality was only minutes when he looked up there was a spark of life in his dull eyes.

'I want a girl who needs me, I'm sick of being taken care of, being treated like a baby, baby in the house, baby of the pack, little Seth. I want someone who relies on me who needs me. I don't want an older woman like Rachel,

I don't want a little girl like Claire,

I don't want someone who never stops giggling like Kim,

I don't want a homemaker like Emily,

I don't want someone small like Bella. I want her to fit under my arm so I can kiss her with crouching.

I want someone who you and Mom will love and who will love you.

I want someone who is pretty and smart.

I want a girl who just sees me, Seth, not Leah's brother, not Sue's kid and not a druggie in a freaky cult, just me.

I want…..''

He trailed off. 'Go on Seth keep going''

'What's the point Leah, I mean does it really matter, whoever she is, whenever I find her I'll love her no matter what, that's what the imprint means, so at the end of the day what I want doesn't make a difference. Right now my wolf just wants her no matter who she is or what she's like'' He said in a defeated tone.

The smile on my face fell right off as he spoke. He was right, I was stupid and crazy to think I could give him choices. I had just wanted to give him what I never had but I had made things worse. When he found her, he wouldn't be able to fight it and now thanks to me he wouldn't be truly happy because I made him think about what he wants and if he doesn't get it his unhappiness and doubts will be my fault.

I turned and left him. I was going to have to do something I never thought I'd do. I was going to have to put my trust in imprinting and pray that it won't fuck it up.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome! **

**Cufaoilcailin**

**xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Niamh POV**

'Aahh! What, what's wrong ? Beth was jumping up and down on her knees on top of me. 'Get up, get up, get up Niamh NOW!'' Ugh I flung my head back under the sheets. 'Why..' I whined. 'You promised to take me and Annie to a party on the beach, let's go!'

I grunted and sat up unenthusiastically 'I wouldn't call it a party Beth and I definitely never mentioned going at 8am' 'But me and Annie wasn't to get their early cause Jilly's cousin goes to that beach and she said all the guys are hot!'

Hmm yeah Jilly's cousin is right from what I had seen. I shook my head. 'Hot? You and Annie are only 12…anyway don't boys have cooties?' I asked. 'Niamh! I'm practically a teenager, everyone knows that 12 is the new 14' 'Okay but I guess that means I'm 18 huh?' She looked at me unimpressed. 'Whatever…c'mon get up' I gave in. 'Okay I'm up I'm up the festival isn't starting till 12, hey is your Mum and Dad coming?'

'Mum said she might go to the bonfire later on but till then its just you, me and Annie...Eek this is going to be fun!'

I flopped down onto the bed 'sure fun' I said teasingly. Beth ran out of my room and I could hear her squealing in the distance. 'Annie I thought you were getting up!' I laughed aloud and dragged myself out of the warm comfort of my bed. I walked over to my drawers; they were still tidy from my unpacking. I glanced out the window to see the sun shining and grinned. I decided to make the most of the weather and pulled out my bikini, denim shorts and a light blue t shirt. Kate thought I would hate the weather here but the constant rain didn't bother me I was used to it. I threw on my clothes and pulled on a brush through my shoulder length blonde hair and left it down. I started to look around the floor and found my old navy converse under the bed. I ran across the hall to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. After a few minutes of poking my stomach and pulling silly faces in the mirror I decided not to bother with make up. I wasn't going to doll myself up just because there might be some hot guys on the beach…I'd just have to avoid them and stare from a distance.

I filled a bag with the essentials for the day and headed down stairs. The twins were both sitting down watching TV with bowls of cereal on their laps. 'So' I said filling my own bowl of cereal how early did you want to be at the beach at?' they looked at each other and answered in unison. '10; 30' I laughed. Freaky twins. 'That's actually reasonable' I stated surprised.

'Yeah we decided to watch Justin Biebers new concert DVD before we go'. I rolled my eyes 'Great' I muttered. Note the sarcasm I was not a Beiber fan. I pulled out my book and waited for the torture to end.

We finally pulled up at first beach just before 11 and jumped out to walk down to the beach. The whole parking lot was packed with people walking around and shouting to each other. Just beyond the visitor centre I could see some stalls being set up. We walked down to the sand and laid out our towels on the surprisingly quiet beach. Everyone must be getting ready I thought. I threw my shoes off and pulled my book back out. 'I'm just going to sit here for a while what are you two going to do?' I asked. 'We're going swimming' Annie said pulling her shirt off to reveal her swimsuit. 'Yeah but then I have to work on my tan before the cute boys come' Beth said pushing her sunglasses up on her head and flicking her hair back. Annie rolled her eyes and grabbed her twins' hand pulling her towards the water. I laughed and shouted after them 'Be careful and don't go too far!' I took of my clothes and lay back down in my bikini to read, relax and hopefully get a tan.

**Seth POV**

I never thought it would be like this, I thought imprinting would be the best thing that could happen to me but its not it hurts. It hurts so bad. My chest feel like its been ripped apart, I can't sleep properly and I can't think straight. The only thing keeping me going is that I know she's alive and I'm pretty sure she's safe, I'd know if she wasn't. I want to hate the girl that's done this to me, who's taken away my will, my life but I can't. She's already everything to me.

I've spent a lot of time in my room alone; I haven't got the will power to do anything else. The guys suggested phasing; they said it would be easier to deal with the emotions, oh boy were they wrong. I had thought the pain couldn't get worse but it did. The wolf was completely devastated, so heart broken. He had stopped being angry at everyone and now was just angry at me, for being so weak, for letting her go. The wolfs pain was so bad that Sam and Jared who were phased in at the time started howling in pain and them ran straight back to their imprints Now I spent my time doing the only thing I could think of- waiting.

I was woken from an agonisingly restless sleep by Leah barging into my room yet again this week. 'Leave' I told her without looking. She ignored me, flung the curtains open and grabbed my shoulder, turning me to face her. 'Get up!' she cried. 'No' I answered in a dead voice I nearly didn't recognise as my own. She started to shout. 'Seth, get up, this isn't helping anything, and you'll never find your imprint if all you do is curl up in bed. You have to get your shit together and try, don't give up! At least make an effort to live, to find your girl. I know your in pain, we all get that but you've stopped fighting!' She saw the look of shock on my face and sighed.

'Look Seth, we're all worried about you and we're all willing to help. The guys have been planning road trips as far as Seattle and Portland to help you look for her. The way I see it is that you were destined to be with her so I have absolutely no doubt you'll find her, it's just a matter of time.'

As she spoke I could feel my energy rising and a spark of hope filled me for the first time in days. Lee was right I would find her-we belonged together.

Leah saw this and a smile graced her features 'I have an idea' she said looking out the window. 'Yes!' I said eagerly finding myself on my feet. 'She was here in La Push but she's not from here, unless you're a weird imprint like Quil, she's probably your age. Most teens from around here rarely visit especially on their own, which means she's new to the area…'

I didn't see how this was helping. 'Leah- 'So' she interrupted 'if she's new around here and is interested in La Push she'll be here today'. Now I was totally confused, why today? I think Leah understood my expression. 'Today's the festival Seth, I think she's coming.

I froze, my wolf howled with hope. He agreed with Leah. I began to run to the door but Leah put a hand out to stop me. 'It's already started, I'm supposed to be helping Mom sell the cakes and your bracelets, I'll keep an eye and nose out for her but you should shower first and put on some clean clothes-you look like shit' I grinned at her and she smiled back joyfully and pulled me into a tight hug. She whispered into my ear 'Go get your girl'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Leah POV**

I left the house and ran as fast as I could with it seeming unnatural through the crowds to the stalls. I don't know why but I'm 100% certain that she's here I just know it. Its up to me to find her and bring her to Seth somehow, no problem, I mean Seth is usually full of frickin sunshine and rainbows so once their together there should be no problem, he'll charm her for sure.

For once the thought of my brother all loved up didn't give me the urge to puke. Any thing to stop his depression even if it does involve him turning into a whipped love sick puppy. I'm sure I'll be able to put up with her, she cant be any worse than Emily right, I mean worst case scenario she's a 40 year old TV chef who's married with three kids but the spirits wouldn't do that to Seth. That's the kind of thing they'd do to me in their never ending quest to fuck up my life. Nah more likely his imprint will be little peppy girl who loves unicorns and has Bieber fever. If that's the case I'll hand her to Kim and just hold my tongue. I'll only ask for one thing from the ancestors, please on all that is sacred Taha Aki may she not like to bake!

I pushed my way through the crowds of people bustling around me and used my height to spot Moms' stall which of course, I should have guessed was right next to St. Emily and her frickin muffins. I walked behind the table and began to unpack the box of leather jewellery that Seth had made weeks ago in anticipation for the festival and began to display them. Placing them on the table I heard my Mom 'Leah, what did you do?' she asked suspiciously. 'What are you talking about?' I asked confused. 'You've a goofy grin on your face and you practically skipped over here' she said in disbelief 'what's going on?' I don't know was up with me, the biggest bitch in La Push nearly jumping with excitement. I pulled her close, bent down to her ear and spoke softly 'Seth's imprint is here' She gasped and looked up to me with wide eyes. 'Where? When? Seth!' 'Mom just calm down' the excitement was getting the better of her. 'I haven't seen her yet but I just know she's going to be here, I sent Seth to get cleaned up and when he comes we're going to find her, don't worry she's here somewhere.' Mom looked like a child on Christmas morning. 'Oh Leah, Seth will be happy again.' Her eyes beginning to fill up with tears of joy. 'Shh Mom don't cry.' My words did nothing to stop the tears so I decided to take a different approach. 'Mom if you're crying you won't be able to keep an eye out for if she gets close'. That worked she began to wipe her eyes and furiously search through the crowds. 'You're right! Quick back to work'. Nearly chuckling at her exuberance I reminded of her of one of our only clues. 'Remember Mom blue eyes.'

The crowds were gathering around the stalls and if I wasn't so preoccupied picking up different scents I would have been in fits laughing at Mom. She was acting ridiculous, calling over all the teenage girls and then routinely ignoring everyone else trying to make a purchase. Anytime a girl with even vaguely blue eyes would come over she would glance up at me with expectation hoping I would confirm the scent but every time I shook my head. I was trying to smell the customers and sell them the bracelets at the same time when an unfamiliar accent made me turn. I froze and I was hit with the scent that was so familiar from Seths' memories.

'Hey Emily' she said smiling. I grabbed Moms' hand and turned her to face Emily and the girl. 'Leah what are you- she started but then understanding flashed though her eyes. She gripped my arm and squeezed it tight but I barely noticed as we watched the blonde girl talk to Emily with anticipation. 'Niamh, hi! You made it!' 'Emily exclaimed' 'Yeah I brought my two cousins with me they're hoping to hear some stories' 'Oh well there is some starting down at the beach in a few minutes, my niece Claire is down there.' 'Can we go please Niamh?' I noticed for the first time the two identical girls by her side. Questions were flying around my brain the main one being how she knew Emily. 'Of course we'll head down there now but why don't you both pick a muffin to buy from Emily, I'll be right back I want to buy a slice of pie' she said glancing at us. We snapped out of our staring and rushed to the table to try and act natural. It briefly occurred to me that there were no customers in front of us; they must have got fed up waiting to be served. We both collected ourselves and took deep breaths as we watched Seths' imprint hand some money to the twins who were deliberating over muffins and walked towards Mom. 'Hello' she said with a friendly smile. 'Hello dear I'm Sue Clearwater and this is my daughter Leah' Mom said extending her hand. The girl looked slightly surprised at the introduction but shook her hand and smiled warmly. 'I'm Niamh'. NEEV I tried the name out in my head it suited her but it was an unusual name. 'Niamh lovely to meet you, would you like some pie?' Mom asked. Niamh looked down at the table and then suddenly stepped towards me. 'Wow these bracelets are gorgeous' She said picking up one of the higher quality friendship bracelets that are popular with tourist and often exchanged by children in middle school. 'Its beautiful' she said 'how much is it?' Mom answered $14' I gave Mom an automatic sharp look it was worth more than that but she ignored I suppose Seth would be angry if we charged her more he'd probably be annoyed at that price anyway. 'Really' Niamh asked looking shocked 'well in that case I'll take it and a slice of berry pie please'. Mom cut her a slice and handed it to her. 'No charge' she said. Niamh looked like she was about to argue when Mom spoke 'Please dear take it I don't often get young beautiful girls buying my pie'. Niamh started to get embarrassed when the young twin girls came running over. 'C'mon Niamh lets go!' She handed me $14 and said 'Thank you! Hope I see you both again' and she was dragged away by the little girls.

Emily walked over to us 'That was very generous of you Sue; she's a lovely girl isn't she?' 'She's perfect' Mom said tears threatening to fall again. Mom turned quickly to me. 'He should be here by now, Leah find him and get him to the beach'. She said. 'And try to help him make a good first impression'. I turned on my heel to find Seth and I heard Mom and the saint behind me. 'What's going on Sue?' 'She's Seths' imprint we've finally found her.'

**Sorry for the delay in updating I had a case of writers block but I should be updating more frequently now. As usual thank you so much for reading and I apologise for any mistakes. I am not American and have never been to the US so I am completely open to corrections, criticism and advice. Please review! I never understood how much they motivated authors but now I do! I have hundreds of hits and visitors but so far only one reader has reviewed so please please give your opinion good or bad.**


End file.
